Fireball All Star VS+
Fireball All Star VS (ジェイスターズ ビクトリーバーサス Hinotama ōrusutā VS+) is a fighting video game that combines the universes of several Weekly Video Game characters and Anime characters, including former series and some that have been transferred to other magazines. It features an additional Arcade Mode for the international release. Gameplay Fireball All Star VS lets up to four players battle it out against one another using a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Fighters can move and fight in all directions on a 3D battle field. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves. Regular attacks are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. Power attacks leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. Area-based attacks allow to hit opponents over a wide area. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory; learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Playable game modes include "The Fireball Adventure", a single-player story mode divided between four campaigns in which players explore a world map, battle various opponents, and collect in-game cards to power up their characters; "VS Road", a single-player battle mode in which players must complete certain predetermined objectives during battles; and a free-battle mode which supports up to two players in local offline play and up to four players via online multiplayer. An additional single-player Arcade Mode is exclusive to Fireball All Star VS+. Characters To make a character, use this chart Fireball Chart. 'Super Baxter' *Baxter (Base, Super X1) *Princess Denise (Base, Dragon Princess) *Mahroe (Base, Giga Mahroe) 'Super Baxter Times X' *Savannah 'The Monster of G' *Gunther (Base, Vampire Form) 'Chester's World' *Chester *Chestetta 'Waxter Mega Dollars' *Waxter 'Fire Hair' *Parker Mayson (Base, Pyro Form) *Sally Mayson 'A-Girls' *Amanda *Aaliyah *Alyssa *Alexia *Angela *Zendaya 'Bonic Adventures' *Bonic (Base, Super Green 1st) *Gails (Base, Super Red 1st) *Damy *Whadow *Wasilver 'Cat Fighter' *CatDude (Base, HeartFeline) *CatGirl (Base, Goddess Kitty) *CatSister *DogBiceps (Base, Steroids Canine) *DobermanGirl 'Worlds Dumbest Scientist' *Dr. Dumb (Base, Samurai Dumb) 'Robot Stack-Up' *H20 AK-47 (Base, Navbox 47) 'Real Life' *Baxter Ewers (Base, Aura, Dark Warrior) 'Super Nicolas Anime' *Nicolas (Base, Super Nicolas) *Cristian (Base, Super Cristian) *Odin The Cat *Artemis *Airi *Venom 'Piza Yoro bōken' *Pittsu *Rabiori *Kinoko *Saikōsai *Peparōni 'Vampire Desire' *Boyd (Base, Rosario Boyd) *Aruturo *Celestine (Base, Vampire Celestine) 'Kōkō Sotsugyō shōsho' *Baslix *Marion 'The Last Hero' *Maverick (Base, Sprix Maverick) *Rangyia *Salama 'Black Widow' *Yamome (Base, Full Widow) *Taranchura (Base, Full Taranchula) *Loy 'Burukkubiru' *Bakusutā *Sabana *Rekishī *Rebekka 'The Thugs' *Chip Bag *Bananas *Repo Girl *Big Daddy Erik *Scars *Mag-Ma 'Adventures in the Gym' *Tyson *Floyd *Pedro *Tanika 'Furry' *Charlie The Chesapeake Bay Retriever *Romeo The Golden Wolf *Daisy The Maine Coon 'Dragon Sisters' *Visalth (Base, Dragon Girl) *Emelth (Base, Dragon Girl) *Nilanth (Base, Dragon Girl) *Porrelth (Base, Dragon Girl) 'Artix The Hedgehog' *Artix (Base, Super Artix) *StarFire (Base, Hell Wolf) 'Goggles Man' *Goggles *Flare Stages Items Trivia *Artix The Hedgehog and Goggles Man are 3rd-Party Franchises. Category:Games Category:Fireball All Star Category:Fireball Studios Category:First-Party Series Category:Fireball Series